roblox_galaxy_officialfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:ThunderJimmy/Roblox Galaxy: Old Profile Info.
in case for profile revamping, I’m keeping my old info here “''A house divided against itself cannot stand.” - Abraham Lincoln “''I believe that imagination is stronger than knowledge. That myth is more potent than history. That dreams are more powerful than facts. That hope always triumphs over experience. That laughter is the only cure for grief. And I believe that love is stronger than death.” - Robert Fulghum “''Impressive. Every word in that sentence was wrong''.” – Luke Skywalker Hello, my name is James (A.K.A. ThunderJimmy - Underdog editor and known by a few players to be some sort of ”Spam God/Lord”). I am a wiki admin (as of 19 February 2018) on the wiki—> *I own a YouTube Account (32 videos, 2,699 views, and 14 subscribers currently) *I own a Facebook Account *I own a Twitter Account *I own a Discord Account I am active on the wiki, although I don’t do a lot of editing unless needed (9), less active on the discord channels (8), and very active on the ROBLOX galaxy game (10). My goal for the wiki and galaxy games: To help the staff of the wiki, to help players newbies and old; experienced and new to enjoy ROBLOX Galaxy, and help make the game continue to be popular and one of the best games so far. 1378'' edits'' (and 4,305 Total Edits) with 40 suggested that can be done soon. Currently have the 2nd highest amount of TOTAL (not page) edits, with Sean having the highest amount of total edits Also, ranked #2 on the leaderboard so far Lost my daily streak as of yesterday and am currently ticked off, may not be motivated as much to be active on the wiki, but will check every so often. My Favorite Pages * http://roblox-galaxy-official.wikia.com/wiki/Ships * http://roblox-galaxy-official.wikia.com/wiki/Warehouse * http://roblox-galaxy-official.wikia.com/wiki/Roblox_Galaxy_Official_Wikia Future Goals On The Wiki: Earn and be a wiki moderator: 22 January 2018 Earn and be a wiki admin: 19 February 2018 Earn and be a wiki burecrat: Not yet ✓ Earn all ships (place holder for later) Remodeled a freighter ship called the Colonizer specifically for Valentine's Day, check it out soon. Here is the model link and the website Love-Bringer Model link: https://www.roblox.com/catalog/01394211626/redirect The place where the ship is at (check it soon): https://www.roblox.com/games/1394216777/ThunderJimmys-Colonizer-Remodeling-place Made another ship, using an old wasp design. It's soon to be a admin only ship (cross your fingers for it): https://www.roblox.com/catalog/01605437227/redirect Milegoals: Get Wiki Moderator Staff Position- 22 January 2018 Get 2000 Total Edits- 12 February 2018 Get Wiki Admin Staff Position- 19 February 2018 Get Wiki Burecrat Staff Position- Not Yet Get Nuclear Badges: 3 Get within the top 3 ranked users on the leaderboard: 2 February 2018 Be the number 1 ranked user on the leaderboard: Very Difficult My Favorite, if Not Best Ships So Far: #1 Ghost Nyx: While I don’t have this ship, in recent light of interiors getting keked for lag problems, I figure I bring back this blast from the past on my number 1 favourite ship list. #2 Bastion: In my opinion, this is my favourite battlecruiser (or so it was) a combination of high health, good amount of weapons, and being able to reinact some star trek LARP Action Role Play puts this ship on my number 2 favourite ship list. *3 Festive Wasp: Now before you ask why i put a op miner on #3 instead of #1, remember, this is a limited event ship given by the admins themselves. 4000 Health, warp drive, 4X the ore hold of a regular wasp, this is the best underdog of 2017 so far. Now, it is a miner, and can easily be keked in game, which is why I put this top dog miner on my number 3 favourite ship list. *4 Coal Wasp: Before you say, drop this to #105, I have a specific reason connected to the last meme on my profile. Guess which ship went into overdrive...your right, this ship. The Speed is now at speeds more than half speeds of admin ships (without warp active) My Other Social Media Accounts (Q&A On My Discord Only): YouTube Channel: ThunderJimmy1 (Shows up as Thunder Jimmy though) Facebook: Jimmy Twitter: ThunderJimmy1 Discord: ThunderJimmy#3944 Quotes These are just a few quotes I like and may often change them when suited. * Insert Quote Here * Insert Quote Here * Insert Quote Here Category:Blog posts